The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of textile spindle comprising a spindle shaft mounted in overhung position in a spindle housing by means of two bearings arranged in spaced relationship from one another, the spindle shaft supporting at its free end a whirl and a yarn bobbin.
Such spindles can be excited into bending- or transverse oscillations by virtue of an irregular, i.e., imbalanced yarn package at the whirl.
According to Canadian Patent 515,112 which teaches a state-of-the-art textile spindle of this type there is proposed, for the purpose of reducing the oscillations, rigidly constructing the spindle shaft at its free end carrying the whirl and flexibly constructing the spindle blade or center shaft mounted therein, so that the spindle shaft can bend-through under the action of the oscillations and together therewith the end carrying the whirl can rotate about an axis inclined with respect to the main axis of the spindle. With this prior art textile spindle the axis of the whirl which is subject to imbalance, in the event of imbalance of the whirl, does not remain spatially fixed, rather describes a cone. By virtue of this construction oscillations brought about by imbalance are intended to be prevented or at least reduced as concerns their damaging effects. However, the conical rotation of the whirl disturbs the uniform winding-up and winding-off of a yarn onto and from the yarn bobbin.